Grand Magic Games Rewrite
by DrakpionLulu
Summary: This story is about the Grand Magic Games all over again with some twists and turns!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**GMG Rewrite**

**Well, I wanted to rewrite this chapter because it's really sucky and I hate it totally. So I'm replacing the old and suck one with this brand new chapter. TT-TT I feel so ashamed of myself… well, thanks guest who posted that really nice review THANK YOU!**

"Will this notorious guild that was once was the strongest guild seven years ago would regain their glory once again? HERE COMS FAIRY TAIL!" the announcer, Chapti said through the microphone.

"That's some cheering." Lucy said while walking out.

"I know. They cheer for the strongest guilds." Erza replied.

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET THEM RUIN OUR CONFIDENCE!" Natsu shouted.

Team Fairy Tail walked out calmly and proudly. Then they heard the crowd boo at them because they would get last place every year.

"NANI?!" (WHAT?!), Gray, Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Elfman just stood there shocked, but what they saw lifted their spirits up. They saw Fairy Tail, the whole guild, and well except Gildarts who was on a job, cheering them all. Then they saw the first master Mavis, there saying "Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail! Hooray, hooray, Fairy Tail!"

Everyone in the guild was shocked, and they shouted "Master Mavis!"

Then she replied innocently, "What? It was too boring at the island, so I came here to have some excitement and cheer Fairy Tail on!"

"Oh…" Master Makarov said.

"Next, in seventh place, the Hell's Hounds come, QUATRO CERBERUS!" Chapti said.

The whole team shouted, "WILD FOUR!" While the master of that guild said, "Let's win this year for real!" (I do not want to use any curse words so I just used this.)

"Sixth place belongs to, a only female guild, the Dancers of the Ocean, MERMAID HEEL!" A group of five girls came out only to hear perverted whistles and men staring at them with hearts in their eyes.

"I didn't know that such a guild existed." Happy commented from the stands.

"Coming up in fifth place, the wings that glitter in the dark, BLUE PEGASUS!" Ren, Eve, Hibiki, a blue bunny and Ichiya walked in with sparkles, literally, around them. There were comments from the crowd, like, "Ichiya sucks," or "I love you Eve/Ren/Hibiki!"

Jenny, one of the guest judges and a mage from Blue Pegasus said, "Good luck guys!"

"Next in fourth place, Goddess of Love and War, The Sacred Destroyers, LAMIA SCALE!" The crowd murmured, "Is that Jura, one of the Ten Saints?"

Obaba, the master of Lamia Scale, shouted "4TH PLACE! WERE YOU HOLDING UP IN THE PRELIMIARY EVENT?!"

"Gray, don't forget our agreement, if Lamia Scale wins, then we get Juvia." Lyon said

"I don't really remember agreeing with this, but we won't lose to you!" Gray replied

"Then, I want Erza-san" Ichiya said.

"DREAM ON!" Erza screamed at him.

"Then I shall pick you, BUT that doesn't mean I like you." Ren said to Lucy.

"Have you been like this for the past seven years?" Lucy asked.

"Then I will choose Wendy-chan." Eve said only to see Elfman instead of Wendy.

"Should I join Mermaid Heel?" Hibiki asked.

"WAAY OFF THE THEME!" Toby shouted.

"Third place, this is a surprise, a first time guild made their way to the top three!" Chapti said. "The Midnight Raider, RAVEN TAIL!" An odd group of people marched in.

"Raven Tail!" Natsu said surprised.

"A DARK GUILD!" Master roared.

"A few months ago, Raven Tail was known a real guild." Yajima said.

"Fairy Tail, The little girl was our way of saying hello." Then, a little animal's head turned into Wendy and pretend faint.

"So you were the one that harmed Wendy…" Natsu said fuming.

"There are two teams left."

"Is it any strong guild?" Gray asked.

"It's possible, that it's got something to do with the magic power Jellal said before."

"Seriously?! Could it be…" Chapti said.

"Wha…!" Team Fairy Tail said.

"B Team of Fairy Tail!"

"Juvia/Gajeel/Nee-chan/It's violating the rules to have Laxus here!" Gray, Natsu, Elfman and Lucy shouted.

"But I'm here too!" Yasmine whined. (Yasmine is my character, and she is a powerful wizard who locks her power to keep killers after her trail. I'll tell you her power when she fights Jura. She has dark purple hair that falls to her knees but ties it up. She wears a shirt/jacket that the front ends at the end of the ribs and the back falls to her knees. She also wears shorts that stop at her mid-thigh, black combat boots that end above her knees, and elbow length fingerless gloves.)

"I just noticed too." Erza said.

"A rule was currently said that every guild can put TWO teams this year." Yajima said.

"But… isn't that unfair, two people from one guild…" Jenny said.

"I'll always declare you as my enemy! Even if you're from the same guild!" Natsu said.

"Suits me… eight place winner." Yasmine said giggling.

"First place IS THE BEST! THE UNDEFEATED, THE ULTIMATE KING, SABERTOOTH!"

Then Sabertooth came out walking proudly and calmly hearing their fans cheer for them.

"Let's enjoy this time, Natsu-san." Sting said

"Gajeel." Rouge simply said.

"Don't worry Lucy, I'll protect you from these bastards!" cried out Natsu to his GIRFRIEND, glomping her in his arms, while Lucy was standing there in Natsu's arms, BLUSHING at her BOYFRIEND'S comment.

"So… that is… the strongest guild in Fiore." Gray finally said.

**So that's the first rewritten copy of the first chapter… well I'll try to update every week IF my mom doesn't catch me and please, pretty please, rate and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden

**Grand Magic Games Rewrite Chp2**

**As you people are confused, I'm rewriting the chapters. Also Fairy Tail doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Hiro Mashima!**

**Well, on with the story!**

"The events are here for today." Yajima said. Then a HUGE rock erupted from the ground and on the rock, was cravings of what is going to happen this day.

"First, we will be playing Hidden. Then we will have five: two on two battles." Chapti said. "Hidden requires one person per team. Please send your person now."

Fairy Tail A: "I'll go, I want to show how much I improved to that bastard Lyon." Gray said.

"Good luck Gray, be the man!" Elfman said to him.

Fairy Tail B: "If Gray-sama is going, then Juvia will go too!" Juvia cried.

"Okay, Just don't mess up." Gajeel mumbled.

"She'll need to concentrate." Laxus said sighing.

"I'll think that she'll loose on purpose just for Gray." Yasmine said, realizing that now.

Quatro Cerberus: "I'll go, I'll make their souls tremble!" Yaeger said.

"WILD FOUR!" Quatro Cerberus's team cried out to him.

Lamia Scale: "If Juvia is going, I'll go to show her that she should join Lamia Scale!" Lyon cried put.

Blue Pegasus: "I'll go" Eve said sparkling, while the fan girls screamed.

Raven Tail: "Nullpudding, you'll go for this event." Said Alexi.

"Yes sir!" Nullpudding said.

Sabertooth: "I'll go, the birds' singing is quite lovely today." Rufus said.

Mermaid Heel: "Let's see what they got first, let me go." Beth said.

"Agreed." Kagura said to Beth

"Now everyone is up, let's explain the rules." Mato said.

"Wait. Don't you think that Fairy Tail has a greater chance of winning because they have two teams in the main events?" Nullpudding said.

"My memory doesn't tell me that two contestants doesn't give anyone any advantage to the games." Rufus said.

"I don't see any problem." Yaeger said.

"So do I." Beth said.

"Tch." Nullpudding said.

"Field Open!" Mato shouted.

Then a huge town appeared on the floor of the arena.

"WHAT?!" Gray shouted.

"It's a town?!" Lucy said as she broke away from all of Natsu's kisses. **(Lucy and Natsu started to date after they came back and Natsu confessed after Lucy's shock of her father's death one month ago.)**

"Fascinating!" Natsu cried.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Elfman shouted.

"Wow! A town appears in the middle of the field!" Happy shouted from the stands.

"Amazing!" Makarov said.

"Whoa!" Gray said only to find himself stranded from everyone.

"Everybody's gone." Juvia mumbled.

"Are we supposed to play hide and seek here?" Eve asked to himself.

"Where should I hide?" Beth said.

"This is strange. If we're supppsed to hide, whose seeking?" Yaeger asked.

"Everyone! Please watch through the lacrima vision screen!" Chapti said as the Lacrima screens appeared.

"The eight contestants don't know where they are now," Chapti said. "The rules are simple. You will be hiding and seeking at the same time."

"What do you mean?!" Natsu shouted.

"You have to find the others in the town. But you can't be seen by the other eight contestants." Chapti said. "You are allowed to use magic and if you fight, the person who launches the first attack, wins."

Then person like shadows appeared. "What?!" Gray said.

The shadows then turned into all eight contestants as many people around them.

"What the hell is this?!" Yasmine mumbled from the stands.

"If you hit a clone, you lose one point." Yajima said.

"Now start! Disappear in the silence! Just like a black cat in the night! Hidden, Start!" Chapti said.

"Gray-sama, Gray-sama, Gray-ssamas everywhere!" Juvia said with heart filled eyes. "So many Gray-samas! If only Juvia could catch one…" then Juvia hugged a Gray clone.

"Oh No! Juvia lost one point because she attacked a clone! You should restart at a different place after 10 seconds. You can restart any time within the time limit, which is 30 minutes."

"Stupid!" Gajeel said.

"…" Laxus said.

"The rule is somewhat unfavorable to Juvia." Mira said

"True… True…"Yasmine said mumbling.

"In this game, seeking is harder than hiding…" Gray said "Who's there!"

"Raven Tail… Nullpudding." Nullpudding said to Gray.

"You showed yourself. That will make things easier!" Gray shouted.

"Idiot… I bet he doesn't know that is a clone…" Yasmine mumbled to herself at the stands. "Nullpudding's soul is behind that stupid clone."

"Ice hammer!" Gray shouted. Making a stream of ice go to Nullpudding and hit him.

"It's different from the ice make magic we've seen so far!" Jet said, amazed.

"Eh, What's wrong…" Gray said.

"What… Gray hit a clone!" Lucy and Natsu screeched together.

Then Gray was transported to another area.

"All of them are walking in the crowd…" Lucy mumbled from where she was sitting. (Natsu's Lap!)

"Good thing I didn't participate in this… I'm not good at this at all." Elfman said.

_Which is the enemy? Which is the real one?! _Gray thought in his head.

"Gray-san. Gotcha!" Nullpudding said. Nullpudding looked completely different than last time. He had spikes and they were on his hair, chin and his arm.

"Gray!" Natsu called out.

"That jerk attacked me again…" Gray said

"In this field, how are the eight contestants going to find each other?" Chapti asked the other judges.

"There are several ways," Yajima said. "For example, you can detect their magic's."

"I bet that Eve-kun will have better ways to find them." Jenny said.

"Carrot missile!" Beth cried as she tried to attack Gray. "Aw… I missed the target." She cried out when she realized that.

"KYAAA!" Beth shrieked as she attacked.

"WHAT?!" Gray cried out as he saw Beth got attacked.

"Haha! I saw you use you magic!" Yaeger said.

"I saw you too." Lyon said calmly as he attacked Yaeger.

"I found you Gray!" Lyon said turning to him.

"GRAY-SAMA~~~~!" A voice above him cried out.

Juvia jumped down.

"Juvia!" Gray cried out.

"Your panties…" Lyon said looking up and blushing, and having a nose bleed. :=O

"There!" Juvia said while Lyon cried out "Whoa!"

"I don't need your help." Gray said to Juvia while Lyon disappeared off to somewhere.

"Juvia will beat you. Juvia promised Master."

"You promised the old man?!" Gray said.

"He said the loosing team gets to do anything with the winning team." Juvia said. The Juvia said to herself: "I'll get Gray-sama to do things with me if I win! KYA~~~~"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Gray shouted. "Ji-san! Does this rule apply to our team?"

"Of course!" Master said nervously,

"That's why Juvia won't loose!"

"Suits me just fine!"

"Taking down two faires in one breath!" Nullpudding said.

"It's snowing!" Chapti said.

"I know where they are…" Eve said.

"This game is so lame and boring…" a mysterious voice said.

"I remember everything about… everyone's heartbeats and magic." Rufus said. "I remember everything."

"Memory Make…" Rufus said, pointing two fingers to each side of his head.

"A shaping magic!" Erza said.

"Into a night of falling stars" Rufus finally said. Then beams of lightning came falling down in Gray, Juvia, Beth, Lyon, Eve, and Yaeger.

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" Nullpudding said doging the attack and jumping up to hit Rufus.

"Don't worry, it was an image that was there. I don't need a clone. Rufus said hitting Nullpudding.

"All down! This is Sabertooth after all!" Chapti said.

"Organizers, this game is too easy. I don't even need to hide." Rufus said. "You couldn't attack me when you found me. Cuz that was a remaining image of me."

"Was that shaping magic?" Gray asked himself.

"I've heard of it. Now I get to see it, impressive indeed." Lyon mumbled to himself.

Then the results came, with Fairy Tail A coming last.

"Boo! Fairy Tail is always last!" the crowd shouted at them.

"What was that, you jerks!" Natsu shouted at them.

"Wow, lost your cool?" someone shouted at them.

"Sorry." Gray mumbled.

"It's ok, it was the first game." Lucy replied back.

"Now the Battle part up! The contestants please come up when your name is called!" Chapti said. "Fairy Tail B's Yasmine Lu vs. Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!"


End file.
